Definitely Maybe
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: How much longer will this keep getting stronger? 'Cause he's a faker, so see you later! I wonder when she'll realize that she means a lot more to me. - TerraxAqua ZackxAeirth AU One-shot


So I was listening to this song called "Definitely Maybe" by FM Static and this idea formed! Kind of funny, considering that the singer is singing about being in love with "a girl named Terra". LOL! Anyway I love this song and this couple, thus one thing led to another!

Enjoy~

**Warning!: **Rated T for mild swearing and underage drinking

**Disclaimer: **If only...

* * *

><p>Terra mentally groaned as he watched a scene unfold in front of him.<p>

Vanitas was _crudely_ flirting with Aqua. _Again_.

Aqua was giggling, _oh so_ cutely, at Vanitas. _Again_.

It's not that Terra _wanted_ to see their antics. _Oh no_, it's just that their lab table was _directly_ across from his. Even if he tried to look away, he would still _hear_ them.

Ugh, he felt like kicking something. No, _someone_.

Noticing the discomfort of his best friend, Zack nudged Terra's elbow and told him to focus on the science experiment that they were supposed to be working on. Terra responded with a simple grunt and grabbed a near-by beaker, spinning it in his hand with a distant look on his face.

Zack sighed and glanced over at the reasons for Terra's foul mood.

Aqua and Vanitas had started going out four months prior. Aqua, student council president and straight-A student, was apprehensive to respond to the notorious playboy's advances. But, somehow, Vanitas was able to pull off the whole 'injured-badboy-who-needed-someone-to-turn-his-life-around' image and was able to snag one of the school's most prized eligible bachelorettes.

This, of course, tore Terra to pieces.

Terra had known Aqua since they were young, having been neighbors all through elementary and middle school. They were the best of friends until middle school, when Terra began to see Aqua in a whole new light. She was no longer just 'my next-door neighbor', she was the girl who made Terra's heart race and face heat up.

During their last year of middle school, Aqua announced that she would be moving away. So distraught by the thought of losing her, Terra locked himself in his room for two days. It took Zack a good amount of encouraging words, pep-talks, and bribes to get him to even open the door. Finally, Zack, somehow, managed to convince Terra to finally confess his not-so-secret feelings for the bluenette.

Terra mustered up every ounce of courage in his foureen year-old body to face the girl. Just about when he was ready to spill his feelings, Aqua cut him off, telling him that she was simply moving two streets away and never got the chance to tell him earlier.

Deflated and embarrassed beyond belief, Terra quickly aborted his mission and, instead, promised to go to the same high school as Aqua to be best friends with her forever.

"_High school would be different. I would be able to tell her." _Terra put the beaker in his hand down quietly as he turned to watch his one-sided love flirt with her boyfriend. _"Yet here I am, three years later."_

Zack hit Terra's elbow again, promptly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Dude, I know you're busying being emo and all, but I _really_ need an A on this assignment! My Chemistry grade is at stake here!"

Terra sighed, turning to his friend, "Well, no wonder. You're using the wrong chemical." Zack let out a squeak as he quickly put the beaker in his hand down, moving it far away from the lit burner.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself in this class yet. Remind me never to let you pursue a profession that includes any type of science or math. Thinking, too."

Zack replied with a sharp glare, "Okay then genius, _you_ do it."

Terra chuckled and quickly mixed the correct chemicals in the beaker that sat above the open flame, successfully creating the targeted green color just as the teacher walked by. "Very good job, Terra," the older man complimented as he continued his walk around the lab.

Smirking at Zack, Terra sat back down on his stool.

"Smug aren't we?"

Terra spun around so fast, he almost fell off the stool. Zack openly laughed at his friend's blunder, earning a heated glare from the brunet.

Running a quick had through his brown spikes, Terra tried to piece back together his pride as fast as he could.

"H-Hey Aqua." Terra wanted to slap himself for stuttering. His best friend's not-so-well-hidden giggles weren't helping either.

"Hey, what's up?" Aqua asked happily, grabbing an empty stool and sitting down.

"Nothing really, just finished the assignment," Terra said coolly, finally gaining his rhythm back.

Aqua turned to look at the beaker that held the green liquid that Terra had easily created. "Hmmm," she hummed, "You've always been good at science, huh?"

Turning to smile at Terra, she said said simply, "You've got to tutor me sometime."

Feeling a blush begin to rise up the back of his neck, Terra didn't want to risk saying something stupid and just settled with nodding.

A quiet and awkward silence surrounded the three teens until Zack coughed lightly into his hand, making Terra and Aqua turn towards him. "So," Zack started, trying to spare his best friend from any awkwardness, "Aqua, where's Vanitas?"

Bad topic choice. Zack could feel Terra's fearsome glare at the mere mention of Aqua's boyfriend.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom."

Zack blinked at the girl, "But, there's only ten minutes left of class. Why'd the teacher let him go?"

Aqua let out a half-hearted laugh, "Oh well, you know how he is. He's got a way with convincing people and is always trying to get out of class early." She began to fiddle with her nails awkwardly.

"Convince people, huh? I guess that how he got y-" Zack was painfully cut off by Terra's elbow jabbing him in the stomach.

"I see." Terra said, trying to cover up his friend's comment.

Aqua nodded and soon started up another conversation until the dismissal bell rang. Students hurried to grab their backpacks from their desks and leave the classroom, excited that it was the end of the day and a fun-filled weekend awaited them. Terra slowly put away his notebook and watched as Aqua gracefully glided out of the room, probably in a hurry to find Vanitas.

Terra's depressed thoughts were interrupted by a harsh slap on the back.

"Couldn't you have elbowed me less roughly?"

Terra smirked as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, successfully managing to smack Zack in the chest. "Oh sorry, forgot you were a pansy."

Zack pouted as he rubbed the spot on his chest that had been hit. "Pansy? Me? _P__lease_. At least I haven't hid my feelings for a girl for the past _six_ years."

Terra's eyes narrowed at his best friend as the pair walked out of their classroom. "Excuse me? I don't see you making any progress with Aeirth," Terra rebutted.

Chocking on his own saliva, Zack sputtered, earning a hearty laugh from Terra as he walked on ahead while his best friend tried to calm down.

"I'm working on it!" Zack nearly shouted, causing a few students to turn. Terra laughed again as he headed to his locker downstairs. Finally reaching his locker, Terra noticed that Aqua was at her's. As luck would have it, their lockers were directly next to each other.

"Hey again." Terra said as he began unlocking his locker.

"Oh, hey. I didn't notice you." Aqua said with a small smile. She turned back to her locker as she put away some binders while pulling out others. She was scrunching her eyebrows and Terra, having been by her side longer than anyone else, knew what that meant.

"Something's bothering you."

Aqua looked up, surprised by Terra's comment. "Wh-what are you-"

"You can't lie to me Aqua," the brunet interrupted, "I've known you for how long again?"

The bluenette let out a low sigh, "I guess your right."

"So, what's wrong?" Terra asked.

"Oh well," Aqua fiddled with the bottom of her black shirt, "Vanitas left already, even though he said he'd drive me home." She sighed and closed her locker.

Looking back up at Terra, she smiled. One of the smiles Terra _hated_. It was just so _fake_. She had never smiled like that before she started going out with Vanitas. Her smiles were always genuine and bright. Terra clenched his fists, cursing that damn playboy for doing this to Aqua.

"He probably just forgot." Aqua said as she let out a dry laugh. Terra noticed something else in Aqua's eyes. Hurt? Fear? He decided not to push the topic any further. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait," Terra called out, not really sure what he wanted to say, only knowing that he wanted to keep Aqua by his side and away from Vanitas, "Uh, Axel's throwing a party tonight. Are you going?"

Aqua blinked, surprised by the random topic. Smiling, she answered, "No, I don't think so. Vanitas is picking me up at six for a date. But, maybe next time." And with that, she disappeared down the hallway, into the massive crowd of students.

* * *

><p>Terra just wasn't in a party mood. Many of his friends argued that he didn't even have a, so-called, 'party mood'.<p>

"Yo, Terra!"

The addressed brunet felt an arm sling around his shoulders and a body lean onto his, almost completely throwing its weight onto his.

"Zack! What are you do-" Terra stopped as soon as he smelt Zack's breath. "Are you _drunk_ already?"

"Nope!" Zack replied happily removing his arm from Terra's shoulders and leaning onto the railing that Terra was originally against. "But I'm almost there!" Zack proclaimed at he raised his red cup, most likely filled with some sort of alcohol, high into the air.

"But what are you doing out here, man?" Zack asked, making a more serious face.

Terra sighed. He had escaped out onto the balcony in order to avoid the many drunken teens like Zack that were provocatively dancing to the loud music inside. Luckily for Axel and his neighbors, his house was relatively sound-proof and the only sounds making it outside were the low bass beats. But, more than anything else, Terra just felt like being alone with his thoughts, most of which involved a certain blue-haired teen.

"Just... Not in the mood for a party."

Zack frowned at Terra's answer, "Not up for a party? It's 'cause Aqua isn't here, huh?"

Terra shoved his friend, causing him to stumble backwards a little more than expected due to the intoxicated state he was in.

"Lay off it, Zack."

The dark-haired boy huffed and fixed his jacket as he straightened up, quickly checking to see if he had spilled any of his drink. "Just tell her already!"

"It's not that easy! If you haven't noticed, she kind of has a boyfriend!" Terra was starting to get annoyed, and, honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was to get into a fight with his drunk best friend.

"Well then, you can at least tell her that Vanitas is cheating on her."

Terra froze, "What?"

"Yeah," Zack said matter-of-factly, "You know that hot senior, Katie, who won the Homecoming Queen title this year?"

Terra nodded slowly, prompting his friend to go on.

"Apparently, they've been having a 'thing' for a while now. But, it was just rumors, ya know? But then, I was talking to Tifa just now, and she says she saw them leave after school together today. In his car." Zack finished his story with a small sip of his drink.

Terra thought back to when he was talking to Aqua earlier that day.

_Vanitas left already, even though he said he's drive me home._

Anger bubbled upin the pit of Terra's stomach.

_He probably just forgot._

Realization hit Terra like a ton of bricks. That's what else had been bugging Aqua: she had heard the rumors. There was no way she hadn't, he knew how girls talked.

Terra face-palmed, scolding himself for not noticing sooner. For not being there for Aqua.

Terra opened his mouth to ask Zack more about Vanitas' _affair_. Ugh, the word made him feel sick to his stomach. But, he was cut off by the sound of the clear sliding door open and close behind him.

"Zack? Zack are you- Oh! Hi Terra."

Terra turned to the girl that had addressed him, "Aeirth," he acknowledged simply. Zack seemed too busy fiddling with his red cup to turn toward the girl. Terra looked between his best friend and the pretty brunette girl who was wearing her signature pink sundress. Finally, things clicked.

"Don't tell me you're the unlucky person that was stuck with the job of taking care of Zack?"

"Hey!" Zack cried out, face flushed.

Aeirth giggled, "No, I suppose you could say I volunteered." She then raised a small keychain with a few keys on its ring into view. "Designated driver for Tifa and Yuffie. If I can't drink, I might as well do something useful."

Terra laughed, lifting up his keys as well. "Same for me, I'm driving this kid and Cloud home," he said pointing at Zack with his thumb.

"Shut up," Zack mumbled.

Smiling, Aeirth held her hand out to Zack, "Come on Zack, I hear a slow song coming on and you promised me a dance."

Zack's face flushed and he looked up at Terra, half of him saying 'Help me!' and the other half saying 'Wish me luck!'. Terra laughed and began pushing Zack toward Aeirth.

"You got this." he whispered quietly in Zack ear as the dark-haired young man's hand grabbed Aeirth's waiting one.

Opening the sliding door, Aeirth gave Terra a small wave as she dragged Zack into the smoke and crowd of the house.

Again, Terra was left alone in the silence of the balcony. He turned and leaned against the railing once more. Clenching his fists, Terra promised himself:

"_I have to tell her."_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate the sun." Zack whined miserably as he tried to cover his eyes with the hood of his gray sweatshirt.<p>

Terra rolled his eyes as he turned his car onto the next street, "It's your fault for drinking so much last night."

"Well, aren't you, as a best friend, supposed to stop me!"

Terra smirked, "Well, you were too busy with Aeirth."

Immediately, Zack turned the opposite direction to hide his embarrassment. Terra snickered at his antics. "What happened between you two last night anyway?" Terra asked as he stopped his car at a red light.

"We have a date. Tomorrow."

Terra whipped his head so fast to face his friend, it almost hurt his neck. "You-You _actually _managed to ask her out _and _she said yes?"

Zack scowled, "What? You thought she'd say no?"

Terra laughed as he drove on after the streetlight turned green. "No, that's not it. I'm just surprised you did it without making yourself look like a total idiot."

Zack brought his hood down to cover his face. A silence filled the car.

"You _did_ manage to ask her out without making yourself look like a total idiot, right?"

"Does the fact that after she said yes, I hugged her so tight we both fell to the ground count as making myself look like an idiot?"

Terra shrugged, "That doesn't sound so bad."

"How about the fact that as we fell I, accidentally, grabbed her boob, then got a bloody nose afterward, successfully getting blood on her favorite dress?"

Terra stayed quiet for a moment, "You're an idiot."

"Shut up! She still said yes!"

Laughing, Terra pulled into his destination and quickly found a parking spot. As he turned his car off, he turned to Zack.

"You know what that means? She's _that_ into you. Or, of course, she feels bad for you and is going to reject you after the first date."

Zack flushed, quickly stepping out of the car, "I hate you."

As Terra stepped out of his car, he heard Zack ask where exactly they were.

"Cid's." He answered, locking his car.

"Why?" Zack asked. The diner wasn't the best place for breakfast and the owner, Cid, was notorious for swearing and generally being in a foul mood. Zack then realized the answer to his question and a wide grin spread on his face as he and Terra made their way to the entrance.

"Is Aqua working right now?" Terra whipped around to glare at Zack, a glare that might have been more menacing if his face was not as red as a tomato.

Zack laughed out load, "It's about time you started making your move!"

"Shut up," Terra mumbled, "I just need to talk to her about Vanitas and want to know if she's free later today."

Zack hummed, grin still apparent on his face.

The jingle of bells sounded as the two teens stepped into the relatively empty diner.

"Welcome," they heard a low drawl say, clearly not happy about having to work at the moment. Both boys were surprised to find that said drawl belonged to none other than Axel.

"Axel?" Terra called out.

Said red-head flinched, "Argh, not so loud."

"Dude, you're totally hung-over. What are you doing working?" Zack asked as he and Terra sat down at the bar next to the cash register where Axel was stationed.

"I thought I'd be good for work."

"Clearly," Terra responded, grabbing a nearby menu.

Axel shot a glare in his direction but gave up as soon as he saw Terra wasn't even looking, "So, what are you guys doing here? It can't be for the food."

Zack's grin returned, "Terra's here to ask Aqua out."

Terra slammed his menu down onto the bar, "No, I'm not!"

Axel joined in on Zack's grinning and gave a little whistle, "Oh, so that's it. It's about time."

Terra blanched at the red-head, "What?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Please, Terra. You can't honestly believe that your feelings for Aqua are a secret, right? You're always staring at her during English class,"

"And Chemistry," Zack piped in.

"And every time she so much as _looks_ at you, you turn as red as my hair."

Terra's mouth hung wide open. He then turned to Zack, "Who else _knows_?"

"The question is, 'who _doesn't_ know?'." Axel said nonchalantly as he turned back to the magazine he had expertly hidden behind the cash register.

Before Terra had a chance to defend himself, a certain bluenette walked through the swinging doors that led into the kitchen.

"Hey Axel, do you know where Cid put the- Terra! Zack!"

Aqua clapped happily when she noticed her two friends sitting at the bar. Zack gave her a wide smile and Terra gave a weak wave, still embarrassed by his friends' earlier comments.

"Extra napkins are over here." Axel said in monotone as he flipped a page. Aqua frowned at her co-worker's laziness. She walked over to the red-head and snatched the magazine right out of his hands.

"Hey! I believe I was reading that!"

Aqua put her hands on her hips, one of her more menacing poses, "Just because Cid stepped for a while, doesn't mean you can slack off." Axel scowled at the girl.

"You tell 'em, Aqua!" Zack cheered on. In response, Axel promptly flipped the bird at Zack, resulting in loud laughs from him and a face-palm from Terra. Couldn't he ever go places with these two _without_ disturbing the peace?

During the quarrel between Axel and Zack, Aqua somehow managed the grab the extra napkins she needed and started refilling a napkin dispenser at the other end of the bar. Terra saw that she was alone, and relatively far from disturbances, namely Axel and Zack, and seized his opportunity.

"Aqua."

Said girl looked up from her task, only to find Terra standing directly next to her, leaning coolly against the bar.

"Yes, Terra?"

Terra swallowed down his fear. _"This is for Aqua. I got this."_ Geez, he could _feel_ Axel and Zack's stares.

"Are you, uh, busy later today?"

Aqua tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked up, searching her mind for any appointments, "No, I don't think so."

"_Going good." _"Oh well then, do you want to-"

"Oh wait!" Aqua interrupted, snapping her fingers. She smiled sheepishly up at Terra, "I'm going to the movies with Vanitas. Sorry."

Terra visibly stiffened at the mention of her boyfriend.

_Well then, you can at least tell her that Vanitas is cheating on her._

Terra opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. Hmm, that seemed to be happening to him a lot lately, he lamented

"But, you can come with us!"

The brunet's eyes widened, "What?"

Aqua giggled, "You wouldn't be a third wheel or anything. I'm bringing my sister – you remember Xion, right? – and one of her friends as well." Aqua then leaned to the side to look at Zack, "You and Aeirth can come too, Zack!"

"H-How do you-?"

"Girls talk." Aqua said with a wink to the dark-haired boy, then turned back to Terra, "What do you say?"

"_This might be a good chance. Take it!"_

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

><p>"This was a horrible plan," Terra grumbled to Zack who was contently sipping on his soda.<p>

Terra and Zack were currently seated two rows above Aqua and Vanitas, who were having a _disgustingly_ cute couple moment. Aqua's younger sister, Xion, and her friend, Kairi, had run off to sit at one of the front-most rows in the theater to talk and giggle over... Whatever fourteen year-old girls talk and giggle over. Zack, declaring that he was the best friend Terra could ever have, decided to tag along with Terra without asking Aeirth to come too.

"Bros before hoes, ya know?" Zack had said with a grin, previously.

The whole reason why Terra had even agreed to go was so he could, somehow, get Aqua alone, then expose her boyfriend's cheating ways. Easy, right?

He had run the idea past Zack, but all he earned was a disappointed shake of the head.

_If a girl had to choose between believing her boyfriend or one of her guy-friends, even if she's known him for a long time, she's going to choose the boyfriend, no matter what._

The thought that Aqua wouldn't believe hadn't even crossed his mind. So, Terra sat, stuffing his mouth with popcorn, disheartened at the realization that he couldn't do anything for the girl he was in love with.

Zack put his soda down into his seat's cup-holder. "Look man, I know you wanna do the right thing for Aqua, but girls are real sensitive, ya know? If you're going to tell her about Vanitas, you're going to have to do it... _Smoothly_."

Terra raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Smoothly?"

"Yeah! Like, catch him in the act or something."

Straightening up, Terra turned to Zack with a smirk, "Well, I guess you have come up with worse ideas."

"Exact- Hey!" Zack protested, but before he could say anymore, Terra raised his hand to silence him.

Vanitas had stood up from his seat and was saying something about buying some water. Aqua happily nodded and sat back in her seat, turning to the large screen that was still showing pre-show commercials.

Terra's eyes narrowed as he watched Vanitas walk down the stairs, slowly taking his cellphone out of his black jacket.

"I'm going to follow."

"Whoa, wait!" Zack hissed, grabbing Terra's arm as the taller teen attempted to stand up, "No matter what you hear or find out, keep your cool, will ya?"

Terra grudgingly nodded his head as he quickly jogged down the stairs, hoping Aqua wouldn't notice him and find his timing suspicious. Luckily for him, the lights began to dim in the theater, signaling the start of previews.

As Terra walked out of the theater, he surveyed the area, searching for the familiar dark spikes. Finally, he spotted Vanitas rounding a corner, clearly on the the phone and heading no where near the closest concession stand. Sprinting to catch up, the brunet hid behind a wall as he noticed Vanitas taking a seat on a small black bench in one of the the more secluded hallways of the theater.

"No, I'm not really busy, just at the movies, watching one of those lame Harry Potter movies."

Terra tried leaning in closer to hear Vanitas better.

"What? No, not with Aqua. I'm with a cousin... No, I'll ditch afterward... Okay, I'll see you then, Babe... What?... Of course, my place is just fine... I'll see you soon, Sexy."

Vanitas then ended the call and leaned back with a wicked grin on his face. He then stood from his seat and turned the corner, only to come face-to-face with Terra.

"Not with Aqua, huh?"

Vanitas glared up at the taller male, "You got something you wanna say,_ Terra_?"

Cracking his knuckles, Terra loomed dangerously close to Vanitas. "I got something I wanna _do_."

"Terra? Vanitas?"

Both boys turned to find big blue eyes, staring curiously up at them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Xion!" Vanitas called, happily. He maneuvered his way around Terra and stood next to the younger girl. "Did you come out to find me? You shouldn't have," he said with a wink, throwing his arm around the girl's shoulder's

She squirmed out of his grasp, "No, I just came out to go to the bathroom."

"Well, it's a party out here!"

Everyone turned their head to face the blue-haired girl, who was standing akimbo, a little ways away. Urgh, Terra wanted to groan. Things were getting a little complicated.

"Babe!" Vanitas walked over to his girlfriend, "I came out to buy some watter and the whole theater decided to follow!"

Aqua eyed both Terra and Xion. The younger girl quickly threw up her hands in defense, "I just needed to go to the bathroom!"

Turning to Terra, Aqua's eyes asked the silent question.

"Same," he grumbled.

Aqua sighed, "Well hurry up everyone, I guess." Vanitas grinned at the girl. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to kiss her lips. Then, Terra saw the most disgusting thing happen.

While kissing Aqua, Vanitas actually opened his eyes and _winked_ at Xion. _While kissing Aqua._

"Asshole!" Terra grabbed Vanitas by the back of his collar and yanked him backwards.

"Terra!" Aqua cried out, surprised by her friend's violent outburst.

Terra lifted his fist into the air as Vanitas threw his hands up to defend his face.

"Vanitas!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at the new addition to the situation. An older-looking girl with long brown hair and a rather scanty outfit stood a few feet behind Aqua, mouth hanging wide open. Suddenly, the girl was running at Terra, at a rather alarming speed considering the height of her heels. She grabbed Terra's arm and yanked weakly, "You let go of him, you brute!"

Terra, as confused as everyone else, let go of Vanitas, not really sure what to do. He stole a glance at Aqua, and she looked as bewildered as him, mouth hanging wide open.

"Vanitas, baby, are you okay?" The angry girl then turned to glare at Terra, "What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend? Who do you think you are?"

The situation then became clear and Terra looked at Aqua, wanting to see her reaction to the solved mystery as to who the girl was. But, Aqua was looking directly at Vanitas, jaw clenched and eyebrows scrunched. Said boy, was staring at the brown-haired girl defending him.

"Katie? Wh-what are you doing here?"

The girl, Katie, turned to face Vanitas, a large smile on her face, "I thought I'd surprise you by coming here. I was actually hoping to pull you out of the movie so we could head to your place sooner, since it sounded like you weren't having any fun at all."

Terra began to notice Aqua's shaking, clenched fists. Her eyes were filled with tears, tears that she would _not_ allow to fall in front of Vanitas, but her anger was what was most evident.

"Vanitas," she hissed low and coldly.

Both the addressed and Katie turned to face the fuming girl. "Oh, Aqua!" Katie said, just realizing the other girl's presence. "I, uh, didn't see you there."

Aqua stared directly at Vanitas, who was currently avoiding her gaze at any cost.

"We're through," She said, rather calmly for the amount of emotions running through her body. She reached up and grabbed the small silver necklace that hung loosely around her neck. Terra just recognized it; it was the necklace Vanitas had given her one month into their "relationship".

Without a second thought, Aqua snapped the necklace clean off and threw it to the ground, kicking it lightly as she turned and walked away.

"Wai-" Vanitas's weak plea was cut short by Terra's fist colliding with his left cheek. Katie gasped loudly as her boyfriend hit the ground.

"Xion," the seemingly forgotten girl flinched at the tone of the older male, "go and tell Zack what happened. Tell him I say that I've got everything under control." And with that, Terra broke out into a sprint after Aqua.

* * *

><p>Terra was actually surprised that Aqua was able to make it outside before he could catch up to her. She had found some lonesome corner at the back of the theater and sat on the cement, face in her knees that were hugged close to her chest.<p>

He knew that he _really_ need to say something, but no encouraging words were coming to mind. So, instead, Terra chose to take a seat next to the crying girl, close enough so their shoulders were touching and she would know that he was there with her.

Aqua cried quietly into her knees for a few minutes until looking up, not bothering to dry her eyes or wipe her face.

"You know, I kind of suspected that he was cheating."

"Ah."

"But, I really tried giving him the benefit of the doubt, as his girlfriend."

"Ah."

"I never thought I'd find out like this," she finished with a humorless laugh. Aqua began to dry her face with the sleeve of the long-sleeve blouse.

"I guess, I just have horrible taste in men," Aqua said with a weak smile as she looked up at the sky that was turning darker with the upcoming night.

Terra stayed silent for a bit after her last comment, "Not all guys are jerks."

Aqua chuckled, "No, just the ones I choose."

Terra turned his head to face Aqua, and she did the same, sensing that he wanted to say something to her face. Her light blue eyes stared at his darker ones. It wasn't until she felt his breath hit her face did she realize their close proximity.

"Ter-" Aqua stopped talking when Terra leaning in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Not all guys will make you cry," Terra then moved his mouth down to kiss the corner of her left eye, where some tears still stained her face.

"Some guys, genuinely, want to be with the girl they love." He moved lower and kissed her lips gently. As he moved his face back, Terra kept his eyes locked on her's.

"Do you understand?"

Tears began to flow from Aqua's eyes again. "Yes," she squeaked out as she threw her arms around Terra's neck, crying into the crook of his neck.

Terra stroked her back in comforting circles until her sobs slowed down. Aqua pulled out of the hug and looked at Terra, a small, _real_ smile on her face. One of the smiles that reminded Terra why he had fallen in love with Aqua in the first place.

"What took you so long?"

Terra chuckled, "Sorry. I was too busy trying to find the right words."

"Did you find them?" Aqua asked, leaning in closer.

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he pecked her on the lips, "I love you."

Aqua smiled back, "I love you, too."

As they shared their first real kiss, the first of many, Terra realized: Now he was going to have to go on double dates with Zack.

* * *

><p>TA-DA! Holy cheese on a cracker! This, literally, took me three days to write...<p>

Ugh, I really wanted to get Ventus somewhere in there, but I couldn't quite find a good spot! /cries

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Congrats for reading the whole thing (Lol) and thank you for reading! Geez, I love these two so much! I might pop out a few more one-shots for these two (hopefully shorter than this one, 'cause this was a doozy to write!).

Drop a review and show some love! Hopefully, I'll see you all soon!


End file.
